La Serpiente y el León
by Silice-Black
Summary: Como una serpiente y un león pueden enamorarse? Por que es que Salazar abandono Hogwarts? Como es que Godric lo es todo para el, pero para este Hogwarts con sus alumnos lo es todo.


Tengo años sin escribir sinceramente me disculpo! Han pasado tantas cosas, eeek pero en verdad espero poder continuar a mis otros fics! Y que sean de su agrado, este fic es un tanto diferente a los que he escrito antes, es de los fundadores de Hogwarts. **Salazar** **Slytherin** y **Godric**** Gryffindor**, la relación entre estos dos personajes, y como es que Salazar abandonó finalmente Hogwarts, el por que de la cámara de los secretos y quien fue su más grande amor.

**Shonen**** ai**, quedan advertidos, no quiero quejas.

Los quiero mucho! nn

Este fic va dedicado a **Lastra Lupin**, muchas gracias por los animos! Tu fic ambién me ha encantado, ves! Te sirvió desahogarte!

Atte.

**SiliceB**

**----**

**La Serpiente y el León**

Recuerdo haberlo notado por primera vez o sería acaso la segunda, la millonésima? Luz, luz cálida y hermosa emanando de él. Rayos, me ha visto mirarlo.

- ¿Qué me ves?

No pude evitar preguntar con brusquedad, pero¿Que había de esperarse?. ¡Me atrapo mirándolo de nuevo! De nuevo... idiota Gryffindor...

¿Por que me sonríe de esa manera? No tengo la menor idea, pero lo hace, me mira, me saluda Y me sonríe¿Pueden creer su descaro?

- ¿Me equivoque de nuevo Salazar?

Preguntó con esa voz suave y dulce, con esa voz que solo usa conmigo... era así, hasta que llegaron ellos, ellos, los alumnos.

- Ojos al frente.

- Claro.

Note cierto rubor sobre sus mejillas ya bronceadas por tanto pasearse alrededor de los suelos del castillo tratando de pensar en nuevas edificaciones, sinceramente, últimamente, todo lo que ÉL hace es eso. Pensar en el colegio, en los alumnos.

- Es importante que conozcan los peligros que representan estas bestiales cria...

¿Por qué me esta mirando de nuevo!

- ¿Sucede algo profesor Gryffindor?

Y ahí va su risita boba... con la que logra escaparse de cualquier cosa... el imbécil bien lo sabe.

- Salazar...

-Profesor Slytherin.

- Profesor...

Ese par de ojos dorados clavados en mí, mirándome con ternura, con dulzura, como solo el puede mirarme... solo el tiene permitido hacerlo, a mí, solo a mí, nadie más lo merece.

- Godric...

Suspire suavizando mi tono, no se puede evitar cuando tiene esa mirada en los ojos, en verdad, no se puede. Lo he intentado, lo juro, pero es más que imposible.

Como lo esperaba, inmediatamente su rostro se iluminó, odia que lo llame Gryffindor, y aún más profesor; Godric, es como lo he llamado toda la vida Gody, como odia que lo llame, y como yo amo llamarlo.

- Creo que no termino de entenderlo...

- ¿Entender qué Prof.. Godric?

- ¡Ellos!

Señalo el libro con el dedo... como si no hubiera sido más fácil simplemente decirlo, pero eso era típico en Godric, economía del lenguaje a su extremo.

- Lícantropos.

- ¡Sí!

Exclamo con cierta... indignación es lo que veo en sus ojos?

- ¿Qué hay con ellos, quieres adoptar uno para tenerlo como tu fiel compañero de juegos?

Creo que no debí decir eso... pero desde cuando se unió a la sociedad-protegamos-a-las-bestias!

- No.

Dijo con una nota de acero en su voz, para mirarme seriamente, y dejar en claro que no bromeaba sobre el tema.

-Solo pienso que "erradicar del planeta a esas bestias del infierno" no es exactamente un punto maduro ante la situación. Siguen siendo humanos Salazar, humanos con una enfermedad que ellos no eligieron tener, pero con la cual tienen que vivir.

Los alumnos nos miran, los malditos bastardos están esperando a que peleemos y los demos un espectáculo a media aula? Yo no lo creo.

-Godric...

Lo tome suavemente por la muñeca y lo jale fuera del salón, ante la gran decepción del grupo entero, estúpidos niños curiosos... Godric no se opuso a ser guiado fuera, pero no parecía feliz.

- Empiezas a sonar como Helga...

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con algo de lo que hablamos?

- Olvidalo, y dime¿por que es que el tema te tiene tan alterado mi estimado Godric?

- Por nada.

Algo me ocultas, lo se, puedo verlo en tus ojos, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que me mientes.

- ¿Nada?

- Absolutamente nada.

Se suelta de mi brazo, siento que se va... que lo pierdo, siento que cada vez esta más lejos de mí.

- Debo volver al...

- No.

Mis manos chocaron contra la fría pared, mi joven e inocente amigo atrapado entre mis brazos, a dispensa de mi fría mirada clavada en él.

- Salazar...

- No...

Era una despedida, su voz lo decía todo, no necesitaba palabras, si lo dejaba hablar terminaría con un "adiós"

- No quiero perderte.

Se rió suavemente, dijo, lo que esperaba escuchar, lo que quería oír, lo que de antemano sabía que me diría, aunque no fuera verdad.

- ¿De qué hablas mi estimado amigo? No te voy a dejar, pero debo recordarte que al otro lado hay un salón de pequeños llenos de deseos por aprender.

- Los alumnos.

¿Notaría el desprecio en mi voz?

- Si los alumnos, Salazar.

Sonrió, al parecer no lo había notado; ¿cuando dejo de poder leerme fácilmente como solía hacerlo y apuntaba al instante cuando decía una mentira con mi mejor cara?

Soltándose de mi encierro entro al salón sin otra palabra. Godric¿cuando empecé a perderte¿Cuándo sucedió que no me di cuenta¿Podría haberlo prevenido?

Recuerdo esos días cuando los cuatro nos reuníamos para hablar de nuestros sueños e ilusiones. Estabas lleno de esperanzas, eras como un pequeño niño soñando despierto, querías escalar montañas, pelear con dragones, nadar al fondo del mar; y yo, más que dispuesto te habría seguido, a todas y cada una de tus aventuras.

Entonces Rowena lo propuso, "Una escuela de magia y hechicería", tu rostro se iluminó ante la propuesta, era como si acabaras de descubrir un cofre lleno de tesoros inimaginables, aún para nosotros, los magos.

Con tus promesas, con tu entusiasmo, con tu carisma, no hubo forma en que pudiera negarme ante ti, ante aquélla loca idea.

La verdad pensé que lo olvidarías en un par de semanas, y regresarías a tu cacería de tesoros y dragones, pero no lo hiciste, te aferraste a este sueño como jamás lo habías hecho con otro.

Pasabas noches sin dormir, pensando, planeando, imaginando; pase frías noches sin ti a mi lado, sin poder sentir tu cálido resplandor a mi lado; el dulce aroma que solía emanar de ti era apenas un vago recuerdo, un recuerdo que me torturaba hasta que el Sol salía y los estúpidos pajarillos cantaban alegremente como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien, no, no todo esta bien, fue ahí cuando empecé a perderte... ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes?

Es tarde ahora. ¿Lo es? No... Eres tan preciado para mí que no puedo perderte así.

---

-Salazar...

Recuerdo como esa noche te acercaste a mi con tus mejillas pálidas, con una mirada dura.

- ¿A qué debo el placer Profesor Gryffindor?

Estaba molesto¡claro que lo estaba¡Como no habría de estarlo! Fue una semana en la que apenas se digno a mirarme, mucho menos sonreirme¿y que decir de dirigirme la palabra?

- Déjate de formalidades.

Habló bruscamente, no era propio de él, no se su usual tono casual y alegre, por que entonces me mira así, siendo él, el que se alejo por una semana. Por qué él se muestra molesto ante mi, debería estarse disculpando, no mirándome así.

- ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?

Logre preguntar en un tono frío mientras lo miraba a los ojos, oh.. esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto anhelaba mirar hasta quedarme dormido, pero los hermosos ojos me miraban con frialdad.

- Por que has pedido que investiguen aún más sobre los hombres lobo? Ya habíamos dado ese tema por visto.

Vi como sus puños temblaban de la furia¿furia en los ojos de mi dulce Godric?

- Simplemente pensé que el título no se había visto lo suficiente a fondo como para proseguir con los demás temas Godric, los alumnos aún no estaban conscientes de como detectar a un hombre lobo, y aún peor, como acabar con ellos.

- Hablas de ellos como si fueran una plaga.

- Son una plaga.

- ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!

- ¿Qué me ocultas?

Intente mirar dentro de el, su alma. No es como si antes no lo hubiera hecho, era sencillo hacerlo, el me lo permitía, me permitía leerlo, estudiarlo, sentirme uno con él, pero no ahora, me cerraba esas puertas, me negaba la oportunidad, no me dejaría descubrir más allá de lo que sus palabras me revelaran. Era casi como una burla, como si dijera "_No esta vez Salazar_".

- Nada.

Miro hacia otra dirección¿temía que descubriera la verdad¿Cómo hacerlo si él no me lo permitía?

- Sé que no me estas diciendo la verdad.

- Ah si, de seguro te has vuelto todo un experto en Oclumancia.

- Sabes que no hablo de ello.

- Entonces no sé de que puedas hablar.

- Sí lo sabes, pero no me lo quieres decir... Gody...

Saltó ante la mención de ese nombre, su mirada nuevamente regreso a posarse sobre mí, me veía suavemente, como si todo el enojo de hacía unos momentos de hubiera desvanecido. Como desearía levantarme y estrecharlo con fuerza entre mis brazos, recorrer la suave piel de su cuello con mis labios, hacerlo mío una vez más, sentir que era mío, tan solo mío y de nadie más, no de ellos, mío, mi Godric Gryffindor.

Esos minutos en los que pareció meditar la situación me parecieron horas, una verdadera eternidad. Una eternidad en la que trataba de decidir si confiar en mí o no.

No pude soportarlo, verlo debatirse frente a mí fue demasiado.

Godric no notó el momento en que me puse de pie y me acerque a su lado, lo estreche con fuerza entre mis brazos, besándolo lentamente una y otra vez.

- Salazar...

Como extrañaba escuchar su voz llamándome, llamándome con esa pasión, entregándose a mi en cuerpo y alma, haciéndome saber que era mío, que siempre lo había sido y seguiría siéndolo.

- Qué es?

Pregunte casi en un susurro, haciéndolo estremecerse cuando sintió mi aliento en su oreja.

- Stuart Stevenson...

Dijo entrecortadamente¿por que hablaba de uno de ellos¿Por qué ahora¿Que había con ese pequeño mugroso que había visto acompañar a Godric toda la semana.?

- Él...

Era mío, estaba a mi merced... el león bajo el poder de la serpiente. No era el feroz y valiente Godric Gyrffindor, era un dulce gatito a mis ordenes, esperando mi comando, yo, el único, el domador de leones.

- ¿Sí?

Mi mano, con la gracia de una serpiente, recorrio su pecho, deslizándose por la cálida piel, forzándolo suavemente a continuar, a decirme aquel pensamiento que lo había mantenido apartado de mi por una semana, una semana que se sintió como un siglo.

- Es un hombre lobo.

Suavizo su voz, implorando comprensión. Pero... esperaba dijera "_oh__ bien_" u "oh _no hay problema, cancelaré esa tarea_"? Era un hombre lobo de lo que hablábamos, un licántropo, una feroz bestia con una insaciable sed por sangre, un mounstro, en nuestra escuela, en su salón, a su lado!

Si bien era cierto que nunca llegué, o llegaré a sentir el amor que Godric siente por sus alumnos o este lugar, también es verdad que no pretendía quedarme de brazos cruzados ante tal confesión, no había marcha atrás, esta vez no podía ceder, ni siquiera ante él. Esta vez era definitivo.

- Deberá abandonar el colegio.

Algo en mi voz debió sonar frío, pues el bello chico en mis brazos se helo ante mis palabras, se estremeció y volteo a mirarme con ojos desesperados.

- ¡No¡No tiene a donde ir¡Esta seguro aquí! Podemos ayudarlo, controlarlo esas noches de Luna llena, podemos... no podemos darle la espalda a un alumno.

- Debe irse.

Repetí vacíamente, ni siquiera escuchaba sus razones, sus palabras, si lo hacía cedería ante su suplica y continuaría llenándolo de besos y caricias.

Se alejo de mi violentamente, como si supiera que me mataba de dolor, que negarme su persona me dolía profundamente, que mi ser gritaba desesperado por recuperarlo, por recuperar algo que se me negaba y me huía.

- ¡No!

- No hay opción, deberá marcharse.

- Por favor Salazar, es tan solo un niño, el no pidió cargar con esta maldición. Yo cuidaría de él esas noches para cuidar a los demás estudiantes.

Ellos, siempre ellos.

- No dejaré que te arriesgues de esa manera.

- ¿Quién eres tú para detenerme?

Esa fiereza en sus ojos, esa fiereza que me hizo caer rendido a sus pies hacía muchos años. Parecía haber fuego atrapado dentro de esa mirada valiente, en verdad no temía, no me temía.

- Godric...

- No Salazar, escúchame bien, hicimos un pacto, de proteger a nuestros estudiantes, de guiarlos, no seré yo quien empezaré a hacer diferencias por su sangre.

- Entonces mi querido amigo, tal vez sea yo el que deba hacer eso.

- ¿Cuándo fue que te perdí?

Disculpa? Perderme?

-¿Disculpa?

- Cuándo fue que nuestros caminos se separaron así, cuando fue que empezamos a ver al mundo de una manera tan diferente.

- Siempre hemos visto el mundo de formas distintas, tu lleno de sueños y esperanzas, por mi parte prefiero concentrarme más en lo terrenal y lo tangible.

- Qué triste.

- ¿Qué es triste?

- Tus palabras.

- ¿Por qué ha de ser triste la verdad?

- Te desconozco Salazar.

- Y tú te alejas de mi Godric.

- No Salazar, TÚ te alejas de mí, has formado tu propio mundo, tu propio entorno del que no soy parte.

Negó lentamente; ¿por qué me decía eso? Cómo es que siquiera podía pensar en que yo podría crear un mundo en el que él no fuera parte de. En todos mis sueños y cada uno de mis planes esta él, él a mi lado; por qué me lo dice? Por qué dice que me alejo si es el quien lo hace.

- Cuándo es que te perdiste a ti mismo Salazar Slytherin...

Antes de que mi ser pudiera reaccionar, antes de que pudiera llamarlo de regreso, llamarlo para terminar con este tonto problema y volver a estrecharnos con fuerza en los brazos del otro; antes de que mi mano se lanzara a tomar la suya, antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, Godric, mi Godric se había ido, quizás para siempre.

---

Tuve que decirles, ellas sabrían, ellas entenderían, ellas lo harían entrar en razón, ver en cual tan terrible error se encontraba.

Ahí están ellos, Godric esta con ellas, no hay que temer, de seguro ellos lo convencerán, no hay...

¿Por qué me mira de esa manera¿Por qué veo tanto dolor en sus ojos, quién ha osado lastimarlo¿Quién! No lo perdonaré, no tendré piedad.

- Godric¿que ha sucedido?

Pudo notar la exaltación y preocupación en mi voz, inesperadamente, apartó su mirada de mí, se alejo, como si mi tacto pudiera quemarlo... lastimarlo.

- Se los has contado...

Me tomo unos segundos saber de lo que hablaba con tanto esfuerzo.

- Por supuesto que lo he hecho, he querido que te saquen de tu error, no puedo permitir que salgas lastimado de alguna manera.

Tomándole, lo que pareció una eternidad, me miro, y con gran dolor en su voz, murmuro.

- Ya lo has hecho...

Dicho esto, dejándome en una confusión total, se marcho, esta vez, intente seguirlo, pero esas malditas mujeres no me dejarían hacerlo, estaban en mi camino.

- Tenemos que hablar.

---

Dijo Rowena en su usual tono arrogante, como si el leer libros la hiciera mejor que yo.

Miro el colegio por última vez, ese maldito lugar que me robo mis sueños, a mi ser amado, a la única luz en mi oscuro camino.

Que el chico debía quedarse, fue lo que esas dos mujeres me dijeron, estúpidas, no saben de lo que hablan, como habrían de saber el verdadero peligro al que ÉL, no ellas, se enfrentaría. Era fácil dejarlo a él enfrentarse, mientras ellas cómodas en sus alcobas esperaban que la noche terminará. Arpías...

Aún así aquí estoy, mirando la tumba de mi felicidad. Me pidió que abandonara el colegio, él, mi Godric me lo pidió sin siquiera mirarme, dijo que si no estaba de acuerdo con los acuerdos a los que habían llegado los fundadores, era mejor que se marchara, por un tiempo, o para siempre.

Godric, Godric Gryffindor, que caminas entre esas frías paredes, que miras furtivamente por la ventana con la esperanza de verme por última vez. ¿Por qué Godric¿Por qué si tu mente te pedía permanecer fiel a mí, y solo a mí, lo que salió de tus labios fue algo totalmente diferente¿Por qué cuando te dije que me iría no me detuviste, pero lloraste amargamente en tu habitación hasta quedarte dormido?

Jamás me lo dirás, jamás volveré a escuchar tu dulce voz, tu dulce risa...

Te maldigo cruel tumba, te maldigo Hogwarts, pero escucha que algún día, la cámara habrá de abrirse y será tu fin, así como has iniciado terminarás, sola, destruida, abandonada... justo como hoy termino yo, traicionado y solo. Te maldigo Hogwarts, espero que te destruyas, que tus restos queden reducidos a escombros, que o quede rastro de que alguna vez exististe, que nadie te recuerde, que seas olvidada hasta por el mismo tiempo.

Espero que si te destruyes sea cuando él ya no este, a él, que aún amo, al que no le deseo sufrimiento, a ti, mi amado Godric Gryffindor, espero que seas muy feliz, en este tu castillo, en esta mi fría tumba.


End file.
